Tu m'aime ?
by bluee-apple98
Summary: Un petit OS, un moment entre deux amoureux partagé et des "je t'aime" échangés. A lire si vous voulez passer un petit moment sympa entre humour et amour


Hello tout le monde! Ceci est mon premier OS alors soyez indulgents please ! Après avoir passer des mois à me régaler sur des fanfictions d'auteurs ou d'auteuzes (sa existe ce mot ?) sa y est je me lance avec un de mes couple préféré dans mes lectures: Alexander ligtwood et magnus Bane !

Disclamer: Alec et Magnus ainsi que Jace ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et si vous voulez mon avis c'est bien dommage... Ils appartiennent néanmoins à la très talentueuse Cassandra Clare dont je vous conseille vivement les livres

Pairing : comme vous le savez alec\magnus

Rating: un petit M pour présence de lime

Avertissement : Ceci est un Os qui parle d'amour entre de jeunes et beaux éphèbe, si vous ne voulez pas lire une histoire ou deux hommes se font des câlins je vous conseille donc de repartir sur la page d'avant ou de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge qui se trouve en haut de la page. Plus clairement: homophobes passez votre chemin

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture même si je sais que c'est très court. Rendez-vous au bas de la page!

000000000000000

Ses mains effleurèrent le corps du chasseur d'ombres jouant avec pour en tirer les notes qui lui étaient réservées.

\- " s'il te plait ... Mag... " murmura son amant soudain interrompu par un baiser fougueux.

Magnus adorait savoir que le chasseurs d'ombres tirait son plaisir de lui, de ses mains. Il sourit dans le cou de son amoureux en triturant les petite mèches brunes qui pendaient sur la nuque d'Alec , calmant le jeu et laissant son amant se calmer lui aussi. Le sorcier respira doucement compta jusqu'à dix pour se détendre , imagina des glaçons... Des tonnes de glaçons, mais Alec gigotant sous lui pour se dégager de sa chaleur étouffante n'aidait vraiment pas l'enfant du démon à se calmer.

Il roula sur le côté, inspecta un instant le plafond de sa chambre pendant un long moment, puis se tourna vers Alec espérant le voir endormi paisiblement, pourtant Alec avait la même position que lui scrutant les traits du sorcier. Le visage ainsi baigné dans la lumière il lui fit une nouvelle fois penser à un ange, il était si lumineux, si vibrant, le bleu de ses yeux ressortait sur sa peau pâle et dans les ténèbres de ses cheveux brillants, les perles de ses dents contre le rose nacré de ses lèvres si tentantes ... Et en même temps pas un ange du tout, les courbe des ses hanches, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, son déhanché ,ses cuisses fermes, tout son corps exhalait la sensualité franche et joyeuse de celui qui vient d'être aimé. Son regard à l'instant n'avait rien d'Angélique et quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, Magnus sut que ce petit démon serait à lui pour toute la vie.

Magnus soupira...

Pourtant, en compagnie de l'autre Blondie ( jace) Alec cachait toute sensualité, renonçant a ses envies et ses sentiments contradictoires, même lui était considéré comme un inconnu et pourtant Alec était celui qui le connaissait le plus. A cette pensée Magnus se sentait partagé entre la tristesse de savoir qu'Alec pensait encore à jace et la joie de savoir ce corps non initié livré a ses mains. Il avait peur que le chasseurs d'ombres lui brise le coeur, parce que Magnus savait très bien faire la différence entre son amour et son désir et là... Là c'était un mélange enivrant d'amour, de désir , et de besoin. Besoin de savoir...

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se calmer, le démon en lui lui ordonnait de sauter sur le chasseur d'ombres et de l'attacher a lui pour le reste de ses jours , mais Alec méritait beaucoup mieux . Pour une fois Magnus ne désirait pas uniquement prendre du plaisir et remercier son partenaires qui le suppliait a genoux de continuer. Non, il voulait de l'amour ...

Inconcevable non ? Lui le sorcier abandonné par son demon de père, détesté par sa mère et battu par son beau père voulait s'attacher a quelqu'un par le biais de l'amour! Et il n'avait plus peur, il espérait. Il espérait qu'Alec lightwood ne lui briserais pas le coeur et réponde présent pour le soigner caresses contre coups et amour contre haine . Il avait vraiment besoin d'Alec, besoin d'amour. Il regarda de nouveau son compagnon qui avait fermé les yeux et qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

\- Alec ? Tenta t'il

Pas de réponse

\- Amour ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du chasseurs d'ombres, un sourire qui fit fondre le coeur du sorcier qui pris son courage a deux mains ( et dieu seul sait quel point c'est dur ) pour demander:

\- Tu m'aime?

Il sentit Alec se crisper , Aie. Mais non le jeune homme roula contre lui pour se lover dans ses bras, il ne se priva pas pour le serrer dans ses bras, fort, et il sentit le jeune hommes se détendre .

\- Je prends sa pour un oui, amour ? Risqua t'il

Pas de réponse ( décidément ... )

\- Alec ! S'indigna Magnus

Alec rigolait doucement contre le flanc du sorcier, faisant naitre des frissons sur le corps de celui-ci. " concentre toi Magnus ! " se réprimanda le sorcier , il tourna le dos a son jeune amant bien decider a bouder dans son coin. Alec se colla contre son dos, il pouvais être très câlin quand il le voulait et son amant le savait très bien, il comptait en jouer, il voulait une réponse et foi de Bane il l'aurait! Il se décala et s'ensuivit une bataille de " je te colle tu te décale " que Magnus gagna aisément de par le fait qu'il avait la capacité de tenir allonger en lévitation grâce a la magie. Dépité Alec analysa la situation, s'accroupit et sauta pour retomber a califourchon sur son amant, il n'etait pas un guerrier surdoué pour rien ! Le couple vacilla mais se stabilisa a un mètre du sol, Alec se logea, tel un chat, sur le torse de son amoureux. Magnus soupira et les fit léviter jusqu'au lit, il avait envie de se venger et il les fit donc tomber sur le lit sans délicatesse. Alec eut un petit cri tous sauf viril qui eu le don de faire rire le jeune sorcier. Vexé a son tour Alec se leva.

-" Hé tu vas ou comme ça?" S'écria Magnus en sentant la chaleur du corps de son compagnon le quitter

\- "Sauver le monde! En compagnie de personne mature ! "

\- "Jace mature ? Laisse moi rire !" Cracha Magnus

-" Tu laisse MON parabatai en dehors de sa ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu te comporte comme un gamin jaloux! "

\- "Pour la personne qui partage ta vie ! J'ai 800 ans Alec ! C'est toi le gamin entre nous deux ! "

-" Je ne suis pas un enfant" ! Explosa Alec

\- "Alors pourquoi tu as peur de m'avouer tes sentiments ?" Contra le sorcier

-" Je suis un chasseur d'ombre, je n'ai jamais peur ! "

\- "Alors dis le !" Le défia l'enfant de Lilith

Alec était figé, partager entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et celle de répondre au défi. Abattu il regarda Magnus soupirer et se tourner dans le lit. Alec se baissa et attrapa son pantalon, il sortit sa stèle et se mit a l'oeuvre ...

00000000000000

Satisfait le jeune homme se rapprocha du corps couché dans le lit. Il caressa le dos de son amant très têtu ... Il le retourna et grimpa à califourchon sur lui les genoux placés de chaque côtés du torse de son amoureux et plaça sa tête sur son épaule.

-" Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais la exactement ? Je n'en ai pas envie !" Le repoussa le sorcier

-" je suis un gamin capricieux alors je te fais un câlin. Et je veux te montrer quelque chose ... "

-" je t'écoute", marmonna à contre coeur le sorcier

-" Tu connais cette rune ?" Lui demanda Alec en lui montrant un tatouage composé de trait finement enlacés, formant un A majuscule qu'il avait tracé sur son torse près du coeur.

\- " Je suis sorcier, pas chasseur d'ombres", bougonna Magnus

\- "Cette rune ne peut être tracée que si le nephilims ressent des sentiments forts pour une autre personne. C'est la rune d'amour et je l'ai tracée pour toi." Gêné, il baissa les yeux et rougit.

Magnus ne voulait pas pleurer, mais Alec essuya une larme traitresse qui coulait doucement sur sa joue, alors il ouvrit les vannes. Il attira son compagnon contre lui et pleura dans son cou.

\- " Chut... Amour, je suis là" murmura Alec ne sachant pas vraiment si il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou au contraire. Il était nerveux, ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que le chasseur d'ombre espérait... Il commençait doucement à paniquer, d'habitude le sorcier n'était pas si démonstratif avec lui, et le voir pleurer rendait Alec vraiment, vraiment peu sûr de lui.

-" Désolé" hoqueta Magnus, " c'est les nerfs" ( nda:mais oui on te crois ... )

Aie...Quelle image allait il donner du grand sorcier de Brooklyn? Alec attrapa un mouchoir et essuya le mascara qui avait coulé sur les joues de la bombe à retardement sur laquelle il était assis. La moue du sorcier acheva Alec qui posa ses lèvres sur celle tant désirée, il demanda l'autorisation du bout des dents et l'ouverture des lèvres du sorcier lui tira un gémissement . Il ne répondait plus de ses mains, elles glissaient sur le corps de son amoureux, muées par le désir. Ses hanches ondulaient sur le bas ventre du sorcier qui lui semblait bien dur .

!

Magnus inversa les positions et il se retrouva sur Alec, le dominant. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'enfant du démon. Il claqua des doigts et Alec se retrouva attaché au montant du lit, nu et les jambes écartées.

\- " Heu... Tu m'explique ?" hésita Alec, les sourcils froncés.

\- " Tu m'a fait attendre pour ta réponse je crois ? A mon tour chaton" sur ces mots il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille d'Alec pour redescendre happer les lèvres sans approfondir le contact.

Alec était assailli par les sensations que faisait fleurir les lèvres de son amants. Il les connaissait, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais le gout salé des larmes rajoutait aux sensations la certitude d'être aimé et il décida de s'abandonner au caresses expertes laissant monter le désir en lui .

Magnus descendait de plus en plus et tournait autour du sexe de son compagnon en faisant des cercles de moins en moins large, n'écoutant pas les supplication de son amant. Se sentant d'humeur miséricordieuse il accorda un coup de langue sur le gland de son amour. Alec se cabra et gémit plus fort, ce qui eu le don de donner envie à Magnus de jouer avec le corps livré a lui. Il passa la langue sur la veine bleue qui partait du frein, tourna autour du gland et sous les cris de son amour il l'engloutit enfin. Les vas et viens rythmés achevèrent Alec et l'emmena loin, il jouit dans la bouche de Magnus qui avala tout. Le sorcier remonta pour prendre les lèvres de son amant et lui faire partager le gout.

!

\- " Tu veux bien me détacher maintenant? J'ai envie de te toucher" murmura Alec les yeux baissés et les lèvres rougis, l'incarnation même de l'indécence selon Magnus.

Une lueur lubrique passa dans les yeux du sorcier, il claqua des doigt et libéra Alec. Le chasseur d'ombres se préparait a sauter sur son amant lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

\- " Merde " jura Magnus " laisse tomber " mais Alec attrapa son sweat pour trouver son téléphone voyant le nom affiché ,le nephilims souffla et décrocha.

\- " Jace ? "

\- " Tu est ou ? " demanda brusquement le golden boy

-" Bonjour jace, merci je vais bien et toi ? C'est gentil de prendre des nouvelles de ton frère d'armes"

-" Alec... Le sarcasme ne te vas vraiment pas " Alec pouvait presque entendre le sourire de son meilleur ami. " Très bien si tu insiste, très cher Alec, soleil de mes nuits, amour de ma vie, pourrais tu avoir l'obligeance de me dire où se trouve ton royal et non moins magnifique fessier et surtout le plus important vu que tu semble essoufflé, avec qui ?

Alec hésita ...

-" Chez Magnus " répondit il finalement cherchant les yeux de chat de SON sorcier

-" Toute la nuit ?" demanda jace dont le sourire se ressentait encore

\- " oui " murmura Alec gêné

\- " Enfin...Et dire que tu ne m'a pas appeler pour partager ... Je suis déçu ! " rigola jace " bon je suppose que tu n'est pas habillé, habille toi le plus vite possible, nous avons une bagarre de démons qui a mal tourner. Nous devons enquêter ! " soupira t'il

\- " tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ?" demanda Alec en regardant Magnus jouer avec ses mains, les faisant passer sur son corps dans le but d'allumer son amant." S'il te plait".

\- " et te laisser t'amuser ? Non tu ramène tes fesses ici et dis a Magnus que je te ramènerait ce soir si il le veut ."

\- " Bien sur que je le veux ! Il est a moi !18 heures? Et son fessier et certe magnifique mais mais si tu ose encore le regarder je te jure que je te lance un sort qui te donnera envie de manger un à un tes poignards séraphiques "

\- " À toi? Magnifique?! " s'offusqua Alec mais le sorcier semblait ne pas l'écouter

-" 20 heures !" répondit jace qui lui aussi ne semblait pas l'écouter

\- " 18 heures 30 !" exigea Magnus

-" heu, amour je ne suis pas un enfant " tenta Alec

-"19 heures , c'est mon dernier mot " le coupa Jace

\- " Merci de m'écouter j'apprécie " s'indigna Alec " bon écoute je rentrerai ce soir des la fin de la mission. Non ne m'interromps pas Magnus ! Jace arrête de rigoler ! J'arrive ! " et Alec coupa la conversation. Il sentait que son amant et son meilleur ami allait être très dur a faire cohabiter dans son emploi du temps, à cette idée il soupira. Et se leva

0000000000000000

\- " Tu est fâché? "

\- " non " répondit Alec en se rhabillant après sa douche. Il chassa une paillette qui avait eu le malheur de s'égarer sur son t-shirt... Peine perdue de toute façon il en ramenait toujours à l'Institut... C'était un des inconvénients à sortir avec un homme qui semblait avoir une passion pour tout ce qui est pailleté et le maquillage. Alec ne comptait le nombre de fois ou il retrouvait des pailletes sur son oreiller à l'Institut, bizarrement ces matins là il était de bonne humeur et enjoué.

Magnus le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et l'embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement .

\- " A ce soir bébé " murmura Magnus

Alec avança dans le couloir et se retourna avant l'ascenseur , Magnus le regardait toujours le sourire au lèvres

-" Magnus ?"

\- " Hum ? "

\- " Je t'aime "

Et Alec rentra dans l'ascenseur , il n'entendit pas le boum fracassant qu'avait fais son amant en s' évanouissant ( les nerfs sans doute ...), ses pensées parties au moment ou il allait le retrouver ce soir. Un léger sourire au bord de ses lèvres laissait présager une nuit très "caliente" ...

FIN

Voilà mon premier OS est fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un bon moment en le lisant. Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas de Beta et donc je ne me rends pas bien compte, j'ai essayer de me corriger mais c'est pas facile quand on a le nez dedans tout le long.

Laissez moi une petite rewiew si le coeur vous en dis je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques et à tous les conseils

À bientôt j'espère, bisous !

Bluee


End file.
